2 Players in an MMO
by RavenMadd
Summary: Everyone ships Lucy with EVERYONE! Makes dating easy for her. Still not a winner in the bunch. Bickslow ships himself with EVERYONE! Life's a party and a mage's life had no guarantee at longevity. Natsu and Laxus work together to get these 2 together.


**2 Players in an MMO**

[Lucy H, Bickslow] Natsu D, Laxus D

Rated: M - For language and adult suggestive behavior

A/N: I felt this song fit these two so well, the lyrics are actually necessary to understand the perspectives.

* * *

 **[ "First" -Cold War Kids]**

* * *

 _ **Cheated and lied, broken so bad**_

 _ **You made a vow, never get mad**_

 _ **You play the game, though it's unfair**_

 _ **They're all the same, who can compare?**_

 _ **First you lose trust, then you get worried**_

"Yeah, had a blast, thanks..." The blonde quickly closed the door on a surprised Droy. _Was he leaning in for a kiss?!_ Lucy quickly locked the deadbolt and put the door chain into its slot for good measure. Leaning her back on the door, she sighed heavily. "I feel like I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel with _that_ one." She dragged her hands across her face as she started to walk to the kitchen. "Why am I dating again?"

A giggle from the hallway could only mean one thing. Lucy didn't have to turn from the kitchen cupboard to see the signature grin on her pseudo-brother's face.

"Someone that enjoys eating, like he does, I thought I would have at least gotten a decent meal out of this. Who takes a date to a fast food chain restaurant?!" Grabbing a coffee mug and the vodka, she poured a splash in. Eyeing the cup she shrugged and drank straight from the bottle. "At least when I got a tour of the local bars by Bacchus I didn't have to pay for my drinks for the night." They still went out from time to time. He said she made the best wing-man ever! Sometimes they even tag teamed in a hotel for the night... Good times. Not many knew that the Quatro Cerberus' Palm wizard's gate swung both ways.

Natsu's smirk faltered and his brow furrowed as he watched the bottle go straight to her lips. "Went that well, did it?" He leaned back on the counter across from her with his arms crossed. He declined the offered mug. "You may want to drink from the cup instead. A failed date doesn't deserve a whole bottle of vodka." He chuckled and moved to put her stray bangs back behind her ear. She looked beautiful tonight. _Shame on Droy, what was he thinking_? Sometimes he wished he didn't love her like the sister she was. She deserved someone to treat her right. He didn't mind being one of the few that _did_ treat her as the princess she was, but she deserved more than her brother and that lion spirit of hers could offer her.

Lucy shrugged again, pouring more into the mug and setting the bottle on the counter again, then reconsidered it. "Suit yourself." _Fuck it..._ Not willing to waste vodka, the blonde poured more into the cup that still had the initial splash and downed the whole thing in one gulp.

"Comparing how juicy my curves were to a fat hamburger patty?! And apparently my skin was as creamy as the ranch dip for his french fries..." The blonde sighed. Deciding her brother was right, she put the cap back on the bottle and put it back in the cupboard it came from. "I think I would get more gratification hurtling this mug at Levy's cute face for suggesting this date." ' _He's always liked you, ya know, give him a shot'_ , she said... ' _He's actually a wonderful guy'_ , she said.. _Another failure._ "Liar. They're all the same." She whispered, bringing the mug to her lips and remembering it was empty.

Natsu frowned hearing the barely audible whisper from his sister. They spent too many long nights talking; he knew what she meant. She has serious trust issues originating from her father and the aristocratic world she came from. He understood why she went the route of a player in the dating scene. A mage's life was short, may as well have fun, right? She deserved more.

* * *

 _ **Night after night, bar after club**_

 _ **Dropping like flies, who woke you up**_

 _ **On the front lawn, sprinklers turned on**_

 _ **It's not your house, where'd you go wrong?**_

 _ **First you get hurt, then you feel sorry**_

Bickslow woke to drops of water hitting him in the face. _Is it raining?_ No, _I'm on my stomach. Rain doesn't fall up, idiot! Hey! Cut me some slack.. I'm obviously a fucktard, why else would I be passed out on someone's lawn? Point made, carry on._... and now, he's set to arguing with himself. Greeaat.. He moved his tongue with his mouth open to get some of the moisture in his mouth and the blades of cut grass out of it. With a groan, he slowly pushed himself onto his side. Progress.. He willed himself to lift up his head, but it felt like a Vulcan was sitting on it.

Laxus had been up early enjoying his coffee before his morning run when he looked out the window to his front porch and saw a passed out Bix on his lawn... again. That could only mean a bad night on the bar circuit. He could always tell when even beer goggles couldn't fix the Seith mage's issues with potential partners. The Lightning Slayer never thought the bar scene was a good place to find a date, but most of the time it seemed to work for his long time friend. All it took was a rejection from some chick that felt the need to be a bitch about it to trigger his abandonment issues. That would change the night's theme for Bix from perverted flirt to drinking the sorrows away. Which would always bring his drunk mind to the one person he trusted more than life itself - Laxus. They were like brothers. Bix always said Laxus was the only family he had left.

As much as he loved the guy, finding him passed out in his front yard got old. Being the awesome brother that he was, he chose to wake him up by turning on the sprinklers. He doubted that would make much of an impact. Especially now that he can tell Bickslow was conscious, at the very least. Resigned to the fact that he would not, in fact, be going out for his morning run, the Lightning Slayer opted to put the water kettle on the burner to make some ginger tea and a splash or two of vodka. Hair of the dog to clear his friend's head some.

He heard the front door open. Perfect timing; he just finished preparing the cup of tea and poured his second cup of coffee. Much louder than necessary, "Good morning!" He offered the cup to the death warmed over soaked body that shuffled into the kitchen and slumped into the bench at his breakfast nook. Thankful his benches were leather.

"I suppose I deserved the sprinklers, but do you really need to be _that fuckin'_ loud?" The whimper was barely audible to anyone else, but to a slayer's hearing like Laxus, who smirked and allowed the cup to clank loudly on the table. Bickslow simply glared and smiled gratefully and took an experimental sip of the hot liquid. _Mana from Heaven!_ "Thanks man."

Laxus didn't need to ask about his night. He always chose to be as silent and supportive as he could and allow his brother to process his feelings. He deserved more than this existence. He wished Bix would listen to him. The one woman that he refused - for what ever reason - to ask out, Laxus knew was perfect for him and could very well be his salvation. He made a note to talk to his boyfriend; he was the romantic one in their relationship after all. If anyone knew how to get those two to drop their defenses long enough to give each other a shot, it would be Natsu.

* * *

 _ **Flying like a cannonball, falling to the earth**_

 _ **Heavy as a feather when, you hit the dirt**_

 _ **How am I the lucky one?, I do not deserve**_

 _ **To wait around forever when, you were there first**_

 _ **First you get hurt, then you feel sorry**_

Like an enigma wrapped in a paradox, Bickslow would choose his sanctuary in the rafters of the guild hall when he wanted to be alone. He felt more in control this way, he could choose to interact or just watch. No need to worry about how others felt about him, yet he felt he could still belong. No pressure to perform and save face or drink in camaraderie. After nights like last night, this worked out well for him. He welcomed the freedom of not having to wear his visor. His red eyes darted from one side of the hall to the other. Not quite ready to admit he was searching for one person in particular.

Bickslow's breath stalled when his gaze lit upon the golden blonde hair of the guild's Celestial mage. She was surrounded by a few of the other gals in the guild. Everyone was cutting up and having a great time, who knew what they were talking about. Bickslow watched as she put on a brave face and a smile that never reached her eyes. He's dated everyone of them, except her and none of them could hold a candle to the blonde's shining golden soul. Those wide eyes, the color of dark roast coffee with light cream, that could see directly into your soul, she should've been a Seith mage. He chuckled to himself. They still sparkled bright when she smiled that smile that she reserved for her friends. Even for him, though he never felt he deserved it. He never missed the sadness that she held secretively in those brown orbs.

He felt he understood her better than most, but he wasn't on the same level. She obviously had a high bar of expectation to go through so many potential partners. _There's no way I could compete, but_... He didn't let that thought finish. Very few people got a second date with her. He had seen her out with Droy last night... He overheard Levy apologize multiple times for setting that date up, it had not gone over well... A look of disbelief and annoyance was all over the blonde's face, like she's been lied to too often to believe what was told to her. Her blunette friend had the grace to look guilty, at least. Bickslow just shook his head, what was Levy thinking? Had she really gone through the decent members of the guild to start skimming through the sediment? He smiled then, _well maybe I could..._

* * *

Lucy had felt eyes on her all evening, but couldn't pin point who until she looked up. In the shadows was the soft red glow of a pair of the most beautiful eyes. It was rare to get a chance to see them since they were almost always hidden behind a thick metal visor. The head of blue-black hair was looking away from her at the moment, but his posture shown him facing her direction, he seemed distracted at the moment. Taking a chance to look in the direction he was, she saw he was watching her brother's antics with his boyfriend. She always thought they looked cute together, especially when they bickered with each other. No regrets helping them hook up, much to the chagrin of the ladies that had hoped to land the Lightning Slayer for themselves. Not that they ever had a chance since Laxus has only had eyes for Natsu for the longest time.

Her smile faltered when she returned to look at the Seith mage. To most, he always looked so happy and carefree. It takes a lonely heart to recognize one, but in this instance, his emotions laid bare on his face and her heart went out to him. It was about the time when Laxus and Natsu made things official that she noticed a change in Bickslow. He was always so blunt with his honesty, but he seemed to get more crass since then. The blonde always respected his style. She'd take his radical honesty over the pretty political correctness from most of the people she knew. Regardless of his reputation, he's never appeared fake. His personality was truth in advertising. She knew what she got with him, at least that was the impression she had of that sexy man.

It was that reputation that kept her at arms length most of the time. Anytime it seemed a decent conversation was emerging between them, he would always shy away from her. It was no secret that she had just as much of a player reputation as the Seith mage did, but that didn't seem to be the reason he would act weird around her.

Her attention was pulled away from her thoughts when Cana playfully nipped at her neck. "Girlfriend, you need to come back to Earthland. Need me to get you another drink?"

"Not if you want me to still go out with you tonight. Not all of us have a hollow leg, Cana." Lucy's smile brightened at the brunette.

"That is true, but don't let the others know the secret to why I win at the drinking contests." Cana laughed, she had seen her friend's eyes on the sex on wheels that was in the rafters. Natsu and Laxus had confided in her that they wanted to see what could be done to push the two lonely hearts that they called siblings together. One thing they all could agree on was that those two were perfect for each other and just needed to get out of their own way long enough to see it too.

* * *

 _ **There comes a time, in a short life**_

 _ **Turn it around, get a rewrite**_

 _ **Call it a dark, night of the soul**_

 _ **Ticking of clocks, gravity's pull**_

 _ **First you get close, then you get worried**_

The night was going so well, too well... The Seith mage couldn't believe his luck when the bar that Laxus and Natsu had chosen happened to be the same one that Lucy and the gals were at! His thoughts from earlier that day seemed to stick with him. Pepe had told him she was watching him while he was in the rafters. From his side eye, he had seen how intentally she was staring. Her expression of empathy both confused and excited him because he felt naked to her in that moment and he didn't try to hide himself to those eyes while he watched Laxus fend off Natsu's advances for the umpteenth time that afternoon; Laxus wasn't always a fan of PDA. Bickslow was still trying to get used to having to share his brother's attention with his boyfriend. He knew he wasn't being replaced, but it sometimes felt like he was more of an annoyance to Laxus now that he had Natsu. He couldn't help but wonder if this was fate's way of telling him he should stop being a stubborn asshole and admit that he had feelings for her. That this was probably a huge reason why none of his other attempts at a relationship worked.

Bickslow was about to get a new round of drinks for the guys when he noticed the redhead he had declined a room invite from earlier walking up to the bar next to him. He sighed and braced himself while he talked with the bartender. He could tell she was far too intoxicated to make good decisions and was ready to tell her no again. Just something about her that really set him off. Papa was even setting off alarms in his head. _'She reminds me of my ex-wife.'_ The Seith mage struggled not to allow his expression to change from his stone look. _'Really Papa? I think Pipi would be upset to hear that.'_ He would've cackled had it been any other situation. Papa seemed to have sensed this because he could feel him going back on guard and had rallied the other totems close by.

"So we have one night of mind blowing sex and you don't contact me again?!" She swayed and attempted to punch him, but he was quick to block and catch her wrist. "I thought for sure we had something..." She pouted pathetically, her ire rising.

"I don't have time for this shit." He glared and, for once, he hoped his eyes scared a person. It wasn't like he had been rude, quite the opposite in fact, to warrant the reaction he got from her. Bix wasn't looking to hook up with anyone. Lucy was there, he was happy with just having a good night out with the guys. "I highly recommend you go back to your friends and seek comfort there, because it's not coming from me. What we had was a horrible one nighter that I have absolutely _NO_ intention of repeating, so please excuse me." He started to turn back to the bartender. His reflexes reacted before he even saw her fist fly up again.

Watching from their table, Laxus was beginning to see what Bix dealt with on the nights he ended up at his house after a horrible night at the bar. The Lightning Slayer wasn't sure if he should be amused or beat the woman down himself. He saw no reason to interfere - yet. He caught the stiff tension from the Celestial mage at the girls' table. She looked ready to tear that woman limb from limb for trying to lay a hand on Bickslow. _Interesting, indeed_... He nudged Natsu and nodded his head in the direction of the targets of tonight's mission. The smile he saw on the pinkette's face told him he approved.

Lucy watched from the booth she and the girls had commandeered for the night. Since this afternoon, the blonde found it difficult to keep her eyes off Bickslow. She was pleasantly surprised to find the blue-black mohawk styled handsomely with those striking eyes quite visible behind the glasses he wore in order to still keep his Figure Eyes in check. To find him there with Laxus, her brother and Freed was too much of a coincidence to her. Fate had a funny way of fucking with her, maybe this time it would be for the better. She found herself wanting to put a smile on his face to replace the current scowl she saw. She couldn't hear what that drunk woman was saying to him, but it was clearly nothing he welcomed since she attempted to hit him - twice. He was being polite by his own standards, from what she could tell. If that woman can't handle someone being honest with her unwanted attention, she probably should've stayed home or maybe someone should cut her off. The woman looked pretty intoxicated already. His eyes glowed behind the glasses he wore. She was entranced at the fierceness of that glare - imagining what those eyes would be like in the throes of passion.

Without thinking, the Celestial mage reacted and was by his side in seconds before he could do more than block the drunk bimbo's second attack. He didn't deserve this. To say she was pissed was putting it mildly and that both surprised and confused her. Some would say the guild's resident pervert deserved the consequences from his playboy life, but if there was anyone else that understood such a lifestyle choice, it was her after all. From Lucy's peripheral, she saw that Cana was right behind her. The blonde wrapped a possessive arm around the tall frustrated Seith mage's chest and leaned on his shoulder. "Baby, there you are." She gave him a knowing smile and kissed his cheek. "Let me help you with the drinks."

Bix tensed when he saw the woman's expression, she was ready to rip Lucy apart. He responded by putting his own possessive arm around the blonde goddess that was gracing him with her soft presence. "Excellent idea, Sexy." He gave her a genuine smile and winked. The desire to return that kiss was very strong, but he refused to conceal it.

Cana grabbed the crazed woman by the shoulders and turned her towards the exit. A quick look at her bartender friend reassured him that they had this under control. "Come on, off with ya." Making a quick hardened glare at the woman's friends, she started to usher her out. "Ladies, I recommend you take your friend home before she makes a scene she'll regret later." They nodded in agreement since they had been looking rather uncomfortable by her actions anyways...

"I know you didn't need rescuing, but I could tell that was esculating quickly and you weren't having a good time." Lucy's smile widened when she saw him noticeably relax.

His eyes softened and smirked. "Eh, I make an adorable damsel in distress, yes? Let me buy you a drink." Bickslow chose to cover up his nervous embarrassment with his usual sarcastic charm. _Why did she feel the need to help me? I mean, I'm not complaining, but I'm nobody important to her._ Even still, he was reluctant to lower his possessive hold on her. She felt too good against him.

Cana had returned to the bar in time to catch Lucy preparing to decline a drink. Her alcoholic radar was keen on that shit. How many times has she told her blonde friend that it was bad form to decline a drink, especially from a sexy thing like Bickslow. A quick look over to Laxus confirmed her suspicious when he nodded back to her. The brunette sighed and nudged the blonde before she could open her mouth. "Hey, the drinks are up. Stay put, I've got this." Still ignoring her friend, Cana loaded the drinks for both the guys and girls of Fairy Tail and headed to their booth.

Laxus grabbed his boyfriend and gave a nod to Cana again and signaled for the rest of the guys to follow him to the girl's booth. The smile on Natsu's face told him he was happy with how things were looking between Lucy and Bix. He couldn't have planned that better. The Lightning Slayer had to admit seeing the other blonde's reaction was a surprise, but not entirely a shock.

"Looks like we were right to give those siblings of ours a push, yes?" Natsu's soft whisper was spoken just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear and the smile he received told him that a kiss, just now, would be greatly received. Such a grumpy pants half the time, but he loved him that way.

* * *

 _ **You're going silent, the silent treatment**_

 _ **It's not inviting now, don't deny what you meant**_

 _ **You get excited, you get excited**_

 _ **You got a feel it, oh, at least you can pretend**_

 _ **You wanna light it, you wanna light it**_

 _ **You wanna light it now, the candle from both ends**_

 _ **You get excited, you get excited**_

Bickslow reread the note in that beautiful scroll of hers again and again; not even bothering to get out of bed. He should've known better than to get his hopes up.

 _"3 Hey Sexy,_

 _Sorry, I couldn't do a proper goodbye. I needed to get to the train station ASAP and you looked so peaceful. Fingers crossed that the team can keep it together enough so I can afford rent! You & I need to talk. I should be back in two days. Thanks for a fun night!_

 _Love, Lucy 3"_

Granted she left a note, but he had a hard time reasoning with his disappointment that it wasn't a more personal goodbye, but then again he was internally giggling like a school girl seeing the hearts. She did write Love, Lucy on it... that had to mean something, right?

That couldn't possibly be it... Lucy was the nicest person he knew. Surely, she was only being kind with the let down. He wondered what she felt they needed to talk about. At least he could say he'd had one great night with her. So glad that they both had chosen not to drink too much last night. It was beautiful. They talked through the night, cuddling and kissing and... he sighed and smiled.

The night had gone way to well... Why did she choose to spend the night with _him_ in the first place? Why did she defend him at the bar with that woman? Old feelings of abandonment rose up, memories of being physically forced out of his family home when his parents found out about his magic.

 _Mother crying in her room. Father threatening to call the Rune Knights if he refused to leave on his own. His younger brother watching him through their bedroom window with heavy tears in his eyes. "Don't do this! Father, I need you guys!"_

 _His father disappearing just to return with a packed bag that he threw at his son. "You're a freak! My son is dead to me now!"_

She had to have regretted being with him. Why else would she use needing to leave with her team for a mission as an excuse. He didn't remember her mentioning that she was meeting up with her team for a mission. Surely Natsu would've mentioned it earlier in the evening, right? Who would want him? _I guess I can now brag at being another notch in her belt and hers in mine._ Bickslow pulled the covers over his head. He remembered the feel of her supple curves. Her soft moans. That look of lust in her dark brown eyes looking up at him.

* * *

She regretted having to leave his apartment early like that, but it couldn't be helped. Sometimes it felt like the team purposely botched missions just to force her to go out more often with them so she could pay her rent.. Lucy really wished she had woke him up. _I bet those eyes are even more adorable coming out of sleep_. The beautiful soft red irises with their concentric green circles and the swirls in the corners, the blonde sighed. She hadn't had a chance to tell him that night; they were far too busy with more important - in the moment - activities. He was sleeping so peacefully, she couldn't bring herself to disturb that angelic face.

Natsu smiled into her lap as the Celestial mage continued her ministrations with his hair and scalp; the only thing that kept the motion sickness somewhat at bay. That sigh and the way her hands' movements were becoming more repetitious told him her thoughts were on last night. He knew - she smelled far too much of the Seith mage to have _not_ spent the night with him. She didn't smell like her apartment, which always smelled like cinnamon. She must've come straight from his place to the train station. He chuckled softly.

Even with as much as Lucy wanted to stay and talk to him more, she was actually grateful for the escape. She needed time to think about what happened before they talked again. This wasn't what she was used to. Rarely did she offer a second chance to someone. Love them and leave them before they leave her, that was her policy. Yet... she found herself wanting nothing more than to feel his hard body next to hers. To relax and do nothing more than talk with him. She could and did listen to him talk and act silly for hours. Drink with him and participate in another spontaneous twerk off, like they had last night. That was amazing, everything had turned out great after that drama queen was escorted out.

The mission they chose was to help a gentleman find his mother. According to him, she's been getting up there in age and he wanted to care for her. To find that she had chose to run off. Sounded like she wasn't ready to have her son retire her. Not your typical mission for mages, but the reward posted was substantial. Lucy suspected it was more like hush money since she recognized the family name.

* * *

 _ **First you get close, then you get worried...**_

 _ **Flying like a cannonball, falling to the earth**_

 _ **Heavy as a feather when, you hit the dirt**_

 _ **How am I the lucky one?, I do not deserve**_

 _ **To wait around forever when, you were there first**_

Bickslow flopped into his usual chair at their table in the guild hall. One of his legs bounced rapidly from agitation. He sighed heavily, breath hissing through his teeth. _What the actual fuck is wrong with me?_ It was odd that he was spending this much time at the guild. Who was he fooling, he knew damn well why he was there...

He wanted to be there when she finally got back. He couldn't understand why he was so willing to stop doing everything he was used to. Did he have that strong of feelings for Lucy? Fucking love sick puppy that he's turned into! _Fuck_... It's always been that way where she was concerned.

"What, no beer today either?" Laxus wasn't sure what to think was going on with his pseudo-brother. It's been five days since Team Natsu went out on their mission. Five days since his brother had seen the blond Celestial mage. Based on how much he smelled like her, even after a shower, the Lightning Dragon Slayer knew Lucy had stayed the night with him. His boyfriend, the Fire Dragon Slayer, confirmed it on his end. Phase one of their big match making plan was successful. Natsu made sure to keep him posted with daily calls so he knew things were okay, but despite all the reassurances he gave Bix, the Seith mage's anxiety seemed to steadily rise. It's rare for him to hang out at the guild this much and rather unhealthy that he wasn't drinking any alcohol - for days! He chuckled.

Bickslow just shrugged. He wouldn't admit that he agreed with the smirking blonde that it was strange that the idea of drinking a beer right then did _NOT_ seem appealing. At. All. He pretended to watch the antics on the first floor, when he was really looking at the guild hall doors - again.

"Natsu had said they should be back by tomorrow. Tonight if they can catch the last train. It just took them a bit longer to finish the job." The surprised look on the Seith mage's face confirmed the blonde Slayer's suspicions. Bix was worrying about this whole thing between him and Lucy. Laxus didn't mention that Natsu had called him two days ago to mention that he needed to do damage control with his sister. She had flipped out. Something on the mission had triggered her and she wasn't ready to come back and talk to Bickslow yet. The whole team decided to stay at a small resort inn to relax and help her sort things out. He knew his hopeless romantic of a boyfriend was optimistic.

 _'Just keep Bickslow positive. We both know he'll bury himself in self doubt otherwise.'_ Natsu's voice echoed in his head. Laxus nudged Bickslow's boot. "I still say you should've won that silly twerk off you two did at the bar. Who else would've come up with the idea of body shots off the back while twerking that booty. She had no problem licking you." A deep laugh rumbled from the Slayer's chest.

That comment finally elicited a chuckle from his dear friend. "That was a damn good idea. I think she tried to bite me afterwards. Had to remind her that I'm _NOT_ the lime!" He was feeling a lot better about the whole thing since he had come to the guild that day. Laxus confirmed that they had indeed gone on a mission that they had signed out with Mira the day before. No chance that it was a quick escape excuse. Sure made his confidence better, but he still felt anxious because she said she'd be back three days ago. He was again reassured that all was okay. If Laxus wasn't worried about Natsu, then he shouldn't be worried for Lucy, right?

The change in Bickslow's mood was very noticeable. Laxus breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't push the blue-black haired mage to drink a beer or anything. Just continued to crack jokes anytime he saw the obvious love sick idiot look at the guild doors again. It seemed to distract himself, as well. He hadn't spoke to his lover since this morning and, with Natsu, anything could happen in that short amount of time.

* * *

"Come on Luishi." Natsu struggled one last time to keep the contents in his stomach when they got off the train. He couldn't wait to surprise his lover that they were able to make the late afternoon train. Laxus wasn't expecting them til the last train tonight at the earliest. "Before you get cold feet again and I lose those crackers you gave me." After all that work that he and Laxus had put into dropping Bix and Lucy's defenses - they were too close to their goal - the Fire Dragon Slayer grabbed her hand and set a brisk pace directly for the guild hall.

"Ok, but Natsu, we don't have to go this fast!" The blonde barely had time to grab her road bag. "Hey! Are you listening to me?! Nastu!" Thank the gods she chose her flats, denim trip shorts and sports bra tank this morning or she would be struggling right now to keep up.

Okay, so if Natsu was being perfectly honest, he really wanted to get back for himself. After the last couple of days with his sister, he _really_ needed the reassurance that came with being in those muscular arms.

It was too much, Lucy could feel her heart trying to pound its way out of her chest. She could feel the adrenaline rising and running wasn't helping. This was such a huge leap for her, putting her heart out on the line like this. It was going against everything she was used to. So many what if's, can she do this? The Celestial blonde knew what she felt in her heart, but she was so scared, of course, this was why she hinted to him that they needed to talk. She wanted to use his desire for radical honesty to help her decide what she would do next. Surely he would be willing to tell her first. Then she would have the courage to bare her own soul, certainly.

The guild doors opening in front of them brought Lucy back to the present. The familiar sounds inside the hall was a welcomed comfort. Natsu still had a firm grasp on her hand as he continued without missing a beat, up the stairs to the second floor. He only stopped long enough to toss the blonde towards a very surprised Seith mage that looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. That should be a good enough way to re-break the ice for them after that short - not short enough - break since their first "date". When he reached Laxus, the poor Lightning Dragon Slayer barely had a chance to react before he was pounced on by a pink blur.

Lucy felt more like a ragdoll than a person, in that moment. She had just enough time to flip herself so she could plant her rear end in his lap instead of in his face, though after that night they had shared, she doubted he would complain. Strong arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and she felt her own arms wrap around his neck and shoulders. "Hey, you!" She looked up at the face that was half covered by his visor. She could still see his expression soften and a thin smile appeared. It looked more of uncertainty than trepidation.

Bickslow's breath hitched. He failed at a verbal greeting, so he managed a quick smile. He considered taking his visor off, knowing she loved his eyes and the look on her face said as much. The longer she sat on his lap the more he could feel her heat through his paneled skirt and pants. All of a sudden he wished he hadn't worn all those layers, but how was he supposed to know he'd have the hottest blonde literally tossed in his lap?! Then again, he would have never guessed a night at the bar with the guys would end with this same blonde screaming his name in his bed that night. Again he was thankful that neither of them had drank that much. He would've really beat himself up if his brain had the option to excuse it as drunken sex. He remember the look on her face as she came apart underneath him. How she would look up at him when she would come back to herself. It wasn't just lust. He could swear he saw emotion in those eyes. Love, maybe? He hoped. She wasn't getting off his lap and she had the biggest smile on her face as she looked up at him, but then the expression changed to one of complete seriousness.

"We need to talk." Lucy reluctantly stood up, but before he could respond, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She paused long enough to look at Natsu and Laxus for a few seconds and saw happy smiles directed towards her and Bickslow. She could hear them say good-bye as she towed the awkward Seith mage behind her and out the guild doors.

A part of him wanted to stop her and demand she tell him where they were going, but the larger part that was curious about what she wanted to talk to him about won the battle and he followed her willingly, even though she was not letting his hand go.

Lucy stopped when they reached her apartment door. Not saying a word till they were both in her living room and the front door was locked. She knew her windows were locked since she had secured it before they had gone out to the bar almost a week ago. She didn't want to take a chance someone would interrupt them. She knew she would lose her nerve if they did.

Foregoing the pleasantries in favor of keeping her courage, Lucy turned to face him. He must have taken his visor off while she was checking her door and windows, which was now on her coffee table. Bickslow was holding his elbows, arms wrapped around himself like that was what was keeping him in one piece. "I NEED to know how you feel about me. What do you want me to be to you?!"

"Um, Hi, how are you?" The Seith mage mimicked Lucy's voice. "I'm great and you? Nothing like skipping the small talk and going straight for the throat." Bickslow chuckled, but it and his smile faltered when he realized she wasn't laughing. _She's serious!_ He licked his lips and swallowed hard. _Just tell her asshole!_ "No one has ever been more important to me than Laxus for so many years, he is my only family, after all. Then this blonde angel with a heart and soul of gold and the most magnificent set of tits and hips that won't quit walked in and joined the guild. She smiled at me, such a beautiful smile, even though I was being the biggest perv ever. She stole my heart that day and never gave it back." His smile reached his eyes that looked so softly at the blond bombshell in front of him that had yet to pick her jaw back up off the ground.

Lucy ran her tongue over her lips and followed it with the back of her hand, before she picked her jaw back up off the ground, she was certain that she was drooling. "Did you really say what I think you said? I-I mean that was so long ago, right? How could you have feelings for me for so long and not tell me?" She was having a hard time processing this belated confession.

She was so fucking adorable when she was embarrassed and he was certain her blush wasn't going anywhere, the shade of red matched her lips perfectly. "Gods, I want to kiss you right now." Bickslow closed the distance between them, his hands on her shoulders.

"So do it, my love, make me yours..."

* * *

Anytime either Bickslow or Lucy were spotted in the guild, especially during a celebration, their guild mates just knew some form of hilarity could and usually did ensue. Though they stopped being players in the game of dating, they never stopped playing and pulling pranks, having adventures and sponsoring crazy contests. When they have been at it together as long as they have, no one could top their expertise. Communication was everything for pulling off a good plan, as well as any good relationship.

Today was no different, for once Laxus was allowing Natsu to be openly affectionate. Admittedly this happened more often now that BixLu was a thing and Naxus were married. (He blamed the white haired demon for those ship names.) Their adorable actions were contagious. The Lightning Slayer was watching the guild members, as per usual, and watched his brother's blonde fiance' distract Erza while her strawberry shortcake floated up to the rafters. That meant Bix had transferred one of his souls into the sponge cake. The Requip mage's attention was switched and she excused herself, from Lucy, so she could brake up the latest brawl. He watched Lucy calmly walk over to the bar to grab two fresh forks and with all her new grace found from her acrobatic training she did with Bix, she leaped from the bar to the second floor railing to the rafters.

A horrified scream was heard from the redheaded cake fiend. Laxus nudged his pinkette husband and they both looked back up to the rafters to see BixLu crouched together and finishing the last of the strawberries. "Never a dull moment."

"Thank Mavis, they haven't procreated yet..." Natsu caught the wide eyed stare his husband gave him. He knew how much Laxus was looking forward to being able to spoil any neices or nephews they gave him. "I know, I know... We'll make the best uncles. Someone needs to steer them in the right direction." They both laughed and Natsu melted into the kiss that his own husband initiated...

The End


End file.
